


aliases

by AlwaysJonAndDaenerys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: DanyUsesStormbornTargaryen, JonUsesSnowStark, Modern AU, R + L does not equal J, idkwhatothertagstoaddlol, secret agents, timelinejumpsfrompasttopresentandback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys/pseuds/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys
Summary: The top two agents in the SSA spent years hating each other. Now they have a shared secret they need to protect, or else, they’re dead.
Relationships: Jon & Daenerys, Jon & Dany, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 36
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, staying at home really bugs my head with fic ideas. I am a huge fan of police procedurals and secret agent/spy shows so I wanted to write secret agents Jonerys. This is a short fic, maybe 3 chapters at most. 
> 
> Anyway, it’s so hard editing and writing on my phone alone, apologies for any grammatical or typo errors.

  
“You all know the rules, all laid out on the handbook. A few reminders: no personal attachment to the case, don’t get emotionally attached to the clients and most especially....” A pause for dramatic effect “...thetargets.” The crowd laughed. She continued after the laughter died down. “And the golden rule: no personal relationship with any of your fellow agents. Anyone who violates any of the rule gets kicked out of the agency, and in severe cases, executed. She shrugged, “depending on which rules you break.” She lifted her chin up, “Understood, agents?”

“Understood.” They said in unison. 

She smirked, a brow arching up. “Welcome to SSA.” The cheer of newly recruits echoed through the briefing hall, each one eager to meet the legend that is D Targaryen. She’s one of the best agents in the Secret Service Agency, the best one in undercover works, and she handles the gun and blade better than men twice her size. Agent Targaryen is one of the top two agents in the SSA. 

The other one that had tied up with her on that spot is standing at the back of the crowd, with his arms crossed, merely observing, quiet but deadly like he always is in the field, J Stark. He’s got the highest caliber out of them all, the best snipper in the business, in the country, even. He can shoot a target going at the fastest vehicle and can snipe at even the most unfortunate vantage point. 

Jon watched as Daenerys approached, the slight curl at the side of his lips barely noticeable if no one knows where to look. The newly recruits were delighted to see him but also a bit scared to approach him as he doesn’t really give the vibe that he’s up for small talks. He’s much of a legend as Daenerys. 

She nodded briefly at him which signals his turn to take the group. “Agent, think they are ready for the armory?”

Jon’s eyes moved from her face to the group behind her. He sighed, he really is not a people person. “Follow me, then.” 

The armory was a dream come true for any agent, or assassin, anyone who’s looking to kill anyone, really. The latest, deadliest, whatever you need to get a man killed in whichever way possible, can be seen here. Low ranking agents of course needs to get clearance before they can take anything out, but high ranking officials, especially the top agents can get whatever they want as long as it’s logged into their SSA profile. 

After the armory, Jon was thrilled to get the new recruits out of his care, as Missy had taken them to their assigned rooms while they undergo months of training. Missy is their resident walking directory/secretary/record keeper. Anything you want to know, she knows where to look at, anything you want to get, she knows who to talk to. She was kind to all but she has a special spot for Daenerys, probably because it was her that helped her get the job, telling the caramel-skinned beauty that her brain is wasted serving coffee and tea at the local café beside her house. 

Daenerys had joined the service three years after the death of her entire family. She came from a family of lawyers/business tycoons. Such life growing up opened her eyes about the harsh reality, that most often than not, the rules and law only applies based on your social class. SSA is the only thing she has now, and she made sure to be the best of them all, to be indispensable as so she wouldn’t be facing the world alone. 

Jon had joined the service a few months before Daenerys did. Out of the foster home, the only family he had left were cousins from Winterfell he haven’t even met, not that he had any intention to. If they really were his family, they could’ve taken him in when his parents died, or even tried looking for him. SSA is the only thing he has now, and he made sure to be the best of them all, to be indispensable so no one would ever kick him out anymore. 

///

Entering the apartment, she threw her jacket on the couch, never missing the black boots by the door entrance. She smiled to herself, her stomach churning at the smell coming from the kitchen.

“Hey, how’d you got off before me?”

He shrugged, making her roll her eyes. She moved closer to him, giving him a peck on the cheek while he pouted his lips, as if to ask another kiss from her which she gave him. 

“You know I hate being a welcoming committee.”

“You just hate people.”

“People annoy me.”

“Except me.” She said, wrapping her tiny arms around his torso. It was his turn to roll his eyes, making her smug smile grow wider. 

“Aye, whatever.” 

“Ow!” He squealed as she pinched his sides while also biting his right shoulder. “Gods, woman!” He chuckled, turning off the stove and putting the pasta on two set of plates on top of the table. Dany snakes her arms around his neck, kissing his jaw lightly as she plays with the loose curls at the nape of his neck. 

He hummed, pressing his nose against hers. “No personal relationship with any of your fellow agents, was it?”

“Shut up.” She chuckled. “You shouldn’t be making me dinner then, Jon Snow.”

He shook his head. “No.” He pecked her lips. “But I’m so fucking in love with you, what can we do about that?”

She burst into laughter at his accent, even after all these years living in the city, he still sound like a northerner. She placed a soft kiss on his lips before she took his hand to lead him by the table. “I’m starving, let’s eat.”

Jon put the parmesan cheese and pepper on her pasta before he moved it closer to her, she was watching him with a loving gaze. They ate as both shared how the other’s day went, as they always have every night. It was not easy keeping this lifestyle, which is why they chosen a secluded place outside the city, far from the agency and civilization. They had to make sure no one finds out.

Dany had told him the dinner was really good, she was craving for pasta and just like that, it was there without her having to tell him. It was always like that between them, she can’t help but think that they are just perfect for each other. 

“And Jon...” He looked up at her, still munching a mouthful of pasta. She loves seeing him like this, so light and happy.  So adorable and all-wide-eyed, like a child . No one is allowed to see this side of Jon, no one but her. “I’m so fucking in love with you too.” 

The smile he gave her is also that is only reserved for her. Even if they’re at work, he never smile at her like he does at home. They have to be really careful. If they aren’t, they’re dead. 

/

Jon and Dany have been together for four years, two years after they met on the job. And boy did they fought then. They hated each other. Dany thought Jon was snobbish and too proud to acknowledge other people’s efforts while Jon thought she was haughty and just ranked up by being beautiful. 

Getting them at the same room together is a nightmare for anyone in the SSA. They would butt heads and disagree with whatever the other one was suggesting just for the sake of contradicting the other. The personnel department where employee files were handled and where Missy is assigned, often tease the two of them. Even the director who was once in a case briefing with them two had a headache, throwing a condom at the center of the table shouting for them to  get on with it, I’ll make an exception for you both!  Of course that has been a spur-of-the-moment thing, as it is forbidden; not that they would actually do it. He hates her and she hates him, from the moment they met until the day they leave this world. 

One assignment changed all that. 

They were sent on a mission to take out a mafia couple, it was vested upon them since they were the youngest agents and would perfectly fit the role of young monarchs at vacation. They closed the assignment and took out the mafia couple but they got them real good, Jon took a bullet in the heart while Dany had to undergo a surgery to take out the bullet on her skull. 

Something between them shifted after that, as it probably should if you have been through an almost death with someone and survive. 

“ _Why do you hate me so much, Snow?” Dany asked him after the silence had become deafening. They were huddled up at an alley, waiting for the perfect moment to strike._

_ He chuckled, returning the question to her. “Why do you hate me so much, Stormborn?”  _

_ “Touché.”  _

_ “Everyone in SSA calls me Stark, J if they’re comfortable enough. Why do you insist on calling me Snow?” _

_ She just shrugged, “I hated you.” She chuckled. “Well, why do you insist on calling me Stormborn when everyone refers to me as Targaryen or D?” _

_ “Touché.”  _

_ They laughed, they actually laughed together. The world must be really coming to an end.  _

_ Dany spoke after a while. “You know, I can’t even remember how it started.” _

_ “Me neither.” He paused to think, pressing his fingers to his lips. “Ah, wasn’t it because of that one assignment we both wanted and neither of us got it at the end?” _

_ “What? No. I think it was because of that one shooting range exercise we had where I could swear you cheated.” _

_ He laughed, when was the last time he actually laughed? “I didn’t cheat, by the way.” _

_ “Uh, maybe something about that borrowed gun from armory?” _

_ Jon sat right up, “no, I always got the best ones first. I’m a better snipper than you are.” He smirked at her.  _

_ She rolled her eyes, “yeah, yeah. Sure, but I’m always better at disguise and hand combat than you.” _

_ He hummed, nodding his head before both of them burst into laughter. “Sure.” _

_ Catching up her breath, she told him, “Gods, we can’t even remember, can we?” _

_ “No.” He smiled at her. “Friends?” _

_ “Well, we might be dying soon, so, what the hell?” She put her hand out for him to shake which he took gladly. _

_ “My name is Jon, by the way.” _

_ She looked at him in disbelief, “We’re not allowed to say.” _

_ “Well, we might die soon.” _

_ She just shook her head, returning the smile.  _

_ “Daenerys. My name is Daenerys.” _

They were both out of the service for months after the assignment. If it were some other low-ranked ones, surely they would be out of SSA since the moment the bullet hit them but thank the bloody gods they were the best two agents, the agency cannot afford to lose them both. 

  
///

** SSA MASQUERADE BALL **

“The best snipper of SSA drowning himself in alcohol?”

“You know, Davos, the point of the mask is to never know who is who.” The old man behind the counter—Davos—chortled, handing him his second shot of whiskey. The entire floor was slightly dimmed, and by the masks they are all wearing, it should be hard to identify anyone. Be incognito, much like the nature of their work, that’s the point of it. As Daenerys walked down the stairs wearing a silky red dress with matching red stilettos though, with her silver strands in soft waves down her back and her purple eyes twinkling behind the mask, Jon thought no one can ever miss where Daenerys Targaryen is, even in a dimly lit room with all the people wearing masks.  Gods, she really is something else,  Jon thought, his second glass of whiskey forgotten. 

“Hm, with that hair and eyes, how could you ever hide, Stormborn?” He asked her as she approached the bar stool. 

“You know, the point of the mask is to never know who is who, Snow.” He can hear her smiling through the words. Jon didn’t miss the way Davos’ lips formed a teasing smile while pretending not to listen. “Then again, who said I was trying to be anonymous?”

Jon put a hand to his heart, faking his exaggerated shocked expression. “Rule breaker, then?”

“Perhaps.” She smirked, and all Jon could do was swallow.  Was she flirting? With me? 

They spent almost the entire night talking to each other. Dany had even convinced Jon to dance about 2 or 3 songs. They both went home that night thinking how they could have spent the last years hating each other when they actually had so much fun together. Jon can’t help thinking about her eyes—they really were purple—and her smile, when she laughs or smiles, her eyes squint adorably so. As Daenerys couldn’t stop thinking about his eyes as well, the grey almost turning black every now and then and his laugh—oh how much will anyone pay her when she tells them he made the broody Jon Snow smile, let alone laugh? 

/ 

The next assignment they had together intensify whatever attraction started seeping between them since the SSA ball. The assignment took a week and both of them wished it could’ve last longer, if only so they could get to spend more time together. 

During the celebratory drink, which Dany had insisted since it was her ritual after every success operation, they took the first step. He wasn’t drunk and neither was she, they both know the tension building between them shifted from being mere competitors to their mutual attraction. Understandably so, both were afraid to take the step and no one knew how it happened, all Dany could remember was his hands running through her hair while he kissed her. Her fingers twirling at the curls on the side of his face. It felt so right . But that can’t be, they’re breaking a rule, the most important one at that. She gently pushed him away, the hurt in his eyes evident as he opened them. 

“We can’t.” She breathed, hard. And soon she was standing up, getting her purse from the table. He nodded his head, his hand still clutching her other free hand, which made them them both glance at their intertwined hands. He looked up and she saw him about to say something but she didn’t give him the chance, this simply can’t go anywhere. “We can’t do this, Jon.” With that, she took her hand from his and went out of the bar, with Jon having no choice but to let her go. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I meant to update ‘for every day’ but that one is tougher to edit out using only my phone. Maybe I’ll finish this fic first so I can focus on that, yeah? This is a really short fic so I decided not to give them too much issue, lol
> 
> Anyway, the Jonerys edit (5th photo) I used here isn’t my work, I can’t seem to find who did it please let me know if you are aware of who the artist is so I can give proper credits. I only found it on google. It was beautiful. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and I hope we are all staying safe and healthy. This too shall pass. 🙏🏻

  
“I can’t stop thinking about you, Dany.” She froze, her back is facing him as she was about to open the door to her car. It’s been months since that night at the bar and both of them knew they were only kidding themselves if they say avoiding each other have helped somehow. “I... I tried, I really did. But I just can’t.” His shoulders slumped, his hair unruly from being out of the bun he always has on. “It’s driving me insane.” 

She kept her back to him, still thinking, calculating as she always have with each situation. Sighing, she turned to finally face him. “Me too.” Both didn’t say anything for a while, neither wasn’t really sure what to say or what to do about their situation. It was then that Dany came up with what she thought at that time was the solution to their “little problem.” 

Her slumped form shot straight once again, eyes boring into him. She looked at him, bitting her lower lip in embarrassment at what she’s about to say. “Do you think... if we do it once, we’ll get over it?”

“What?” Jon asked, completely off guard by her question. Would that work? Surely, it wasn’t just physical, what he feels...was it? 

“Get it out of our system, or something....” her words trailed off, also unsure of what exactly she is suggesting, whether it would really work. But they should at least try thinking of solutions, shouldn’t they? 

Jon was blushing, she realized, which made her wonder if she was sporting the same red-faced look talking about the topic at hand, she thought yes. “Dany, we can’t just... you know?”

“Why not? We’re both adults, then we can go back to our normal lives.” Her brows lifted, “Well, we have to do something. Or do you want to end up dead?”

“If they find out, we’re dead anyway.” He countered. 

“Which is why we’re only doing it once.” She said matter-of-factly. 

He let out an exasperated sigh, putting a finger on his brows as if to stop an incoming headache, running his hand to his hair, to the back of his neck, clearly nervous and confused but she’s right. They have to at least do something about whatever it was between then. And it can’t hurt to try, can it? He finally nodded, “Alright, let’s do it.”

And so that night, they laid in bed together, eager to get the tension and pressure out of their system. The kisses were shy at first, testing the waters, then they became more passionate, more desperate; grabbing and holding at whatever they could, barely breaking apart as they remove all barriers to press against each other as close as they could. They both agreed to never stay the night as that would make it more  couple-y .  _ And they are definitely not a couple , that’s what they were trying to avoid by doing this, as silly as that sounds.  _

The rules were simple: no cuddling after, no staying the night and no waking up in the morning tangled up in bed together. 

And they were determined to follow the rules. 

Except, Dany woke up to Jon placing soft kisses against her cheek, her neck, her brows, then finally, her lips. A quick glance at the bedside table and she saw two take-out coffees with two bearclaws to-go. Jon smiled down at her as he played with her hair, curling it on his fingers before letting them go and then repeating the process over again. He nipped at the tip of her nose. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” She smiled, feeling happier than she had ever been, reaching up a hand to trail her fingers on his stubble which tickled, and then reality hit her. “Crap! What time is it?” She looked at the wall clock by the hotel room door, “9 am? Bloody...” She’s frantic, picking up her discarded top on the floor while holding the blanket against her body to cover it. “We broke all the rules, Jon.” 

He should be as bothered and panicked as her but when she looked at him, he looked like in a state of daze, his eyes dreamy and his lips curled into a smile. He take in her form—cheeks rosy, lips plump and hair disheveled slightly. He didn’t miss the red marks he made on her pale skin, which he said sorry for, making her brush it off as she also made her marks on him. “You’re beautiful.”

She hit him with a pillow. “Jon, I’m serious. We’re dead.”

Taking the pillow from her, more so she would stop hitting him with it, “We don’t have to be.”

She scoffed, “You think we could keep this a secret, huh?” When he didn’t answer, she glared at him once again, knowing he’s thinking that exact thing. “Jon!”

He finally sat up, his face turning serious, the expression he always wear at work or a minute before he finally pull the trigger on his target. He knows the weight of what they did, knows the danger of it but he just can’t seem to ignore what he feels. “I know, Dany. I know it’s dangerous.” He started, running his hands up and down her bare arms. “But I can’t let it go. I can’t let this go.”

She took his hand, squeezing it lightly. “Jon, don’t make this harder than it already is.” 

“I really like you, Dany.” Her brows furrowed as she let out another sigh, he might want a relationship with her but it won’t be his decision alone, he has to consider what she wants so he decided to give in. “But I won’t force you. If you want to stick by the rules we made last night, I understand.” 

She got up, picking the rest of her clothes up from the floor. She made her way on his side of the bed, touching his face as she placed a kiss on his cheek. “I’m sorry. I’ll see you at the office.” 

“And we’ll forget about this?” He asked as she turned the knob. She didn’t turn her head back to him, just merely nodded and then she left, again. 

////

She’s screwing everything up. She forgot her morning meeting with the Director which she never had before, ever. Even her house keys were forgotten at her dining table when she left the house. She almost overlapped a scheduled meeting between two different clients. Even her appetite seems not satisfied with any food as she had no interest in eating. More importantly, she have been missing sleep, lots of it. Every time she closes her eyes, she can see him, feel him. 

Agent Targaryen is best in undercover ops because she remembers every detail about a file, she had the information on each target imbedded in her mind before going in on an operation. 

And now it’s proving to be a curse as it was a gift to have such talent. She could never get him out of her head— his lopsided smiles and kind eyes. The way he made the effort of grabbing their breakfast before settling again in bed with her just to watch her wake up. His kisses, tender and sweet and nothing she had ever felt before. The way he had been so sad but trying to hide it when they agreed to follow the rules, to forget everything and pretend these feelings between them doesn’t exist.

If she’s truly honest with herself, she might admit that her heart broke a little the moment she left the hotel. She couldn’t even turn her back to him as she knew he’d drown in those grey orbs and never leave if she had. 

Why did she think sleeping together would solve all their problems? 

Instead of getting rid of their attraction, all it did was practically heightened them which is why they both refuse to take assignments that would put them both at the same room at the same time. Of course no one suspects anything, they’re Targaryen and Stark, they could choose which assignments to take, except when orders come straight from the bosses. 

It wasn’t until she heard news about an agent dying during a case that she realized how stupid staying away from Jon was. She was going to lose her mind with worry, she knew Jon joined in the assignment and until they know the name of the agent who got killed, she cannot stop worrying about him. He couldn’t leave her like this, not when these feelings are going stronger by the minute, not when she haven’t told him yet. How could she be this cold? If she had only talk to Jon, she wouldn’t feel this guilt, this burn in her chest and this constant want of praying to all gods to bring him back safely. 

/

She practically leaped up into his arms when he arrived at their meeting place. As usual, Missy had gave in to her favor of passing the message to Jon. The moment she saw him getting out of the private plane, she wanted to run to him but everyone was watching, and any emotion from her would be dangerous. It was only Missy who knew about them, and Dany trusts her with her life. So she had to wait an agonizing 24 hours before she can safely meet him. She ran her hands through his face, his arms, his chest— making sure he wasn’t hurt anywhere. 

“Are you alright? Gods, Jon, I was so worried about you. I—“ She was stopped shortly when she saw his expression— face pale and mouth agape, as if in shock. Looking back, she was mortified by her actions a minute ago,  _ what’s gotten into her?  _ “Sorry. I just, I panicked.” 

It was her turn gasp when he pulled her back into him, hugging her tightly she could barely breathe, but it feels good, really good. He must’ve have noticed his shirt getting soaked by her tears as he pulled away to look at her face. He wiped at her tears, running his thumb through her lips. “I’m sorry, I made you worry.”

She sniffled, still refusing to look at his eyes, continuously running her hands on his shoulders and arms. He caressed her cheeks, lifting her head slightly to meet her eyes. “I’m alright, Dany. I’m safe, alive.” She sobbed, throwing herself against him once more. “I thought...” She hiccuped. “I thought you died.” She looked up at him, “And all the while all I could think about is how I won’t ever see you again. And that there are still so many things I’d still like to say to you. And I don’t want you away anymore, not even a bit.” 

He chuckled, wiping at her tears once more. “When I thought I was going to die, all I could think about was all the things I failed to tell you, too. I haven’t stopped thinking about you, and I know we should just stay away from each other but I can’t. I want to be with you, Dany.”

She wiped at her tears, pulling his face close to hers to press her lips against his, smiling while she did so. “I’m not willing to give this up. I’m done trying to convince myself otherwise. I’m willing to fight if you are.” 

“Aye, I am.” He nodded against her lips, pecking them once more before taking her hands in his, kissing her knuckles. “We’ll do it together.” 

///

“Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Jon-Jon... hey don’t laugh...” Dany said, giggling, hitting him playfully by the shoulder. “Happy birthday to you.” She was a step away from him now, carrying a little round red velvet cake with a lone candle on top. She smiled so sweetly at him, making his heart flutter. “Happy birthday, my love.” 

She dipped her finger on the icing and wiped it on his nose. “Make a wish.” 

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before blowing off the candles. Dany reached down her pocket to take out a small box with a little bow on it. “And here is your gift.”

He opened the box, frowning upon the content. “It’s a dog lash.” Instead of explaining, his pretty little girlfriend just nodded her head excitedly, eyes squinting from smiling toomuch. “Love, I don’t have a dog, you know that, right?”

Dany nodded at the bigger box with holes in it, resting beside the coffee table.  _ Huh, how did I not noticed that?  _ She lifted the cover and pick up a cotton of soft furs inside, the little pup licking at her face. “Surprise!” 

He moved closer to Dany, who’s now carrying the pup like a baby. He touched his hand to the soft furs and was surprised when he saw the puppy’s eyes, they’re glowing red. He had once told Dany he had a dog when he was a boy, how when his parents died, he had to give it up since social services cannot take it. It was his second real heartbreak after the death of his parents, he told her. The puppy started wiggling his tail and demand more scratches up his ear. 

“Dany, he’s beautiful. Where’d you get him?”

She placed the puppy in his hands and played with the small ears perking up. “I adopted him, nobody wanted him since he was an albino. But look at him, he’s so adorable.” She kissed the puppy’s nose, “Aren’t you, boy?” Turning to look at him, she quirked an eyebrow up. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” She let out as sigh, as if she was holding her breath the entire time, scared that he will never like her gift.  _ As if he would ever not like a thing she does, she’s perfect to him _ _._ The little puppy whined and Dany moved her face closer to the little fur ball, scratching his belly and ears. “Aw, you needy little thing.” Jon watched her with so much adoration. They have been dating, in secret, for months now and every day with this woman has been nothing short of amazing. He loves her, and the thought of not being with her physically hurts— it makes his chest tighten, his breath erratic, and hands shaky. 

He won’t deny it, his life was dull before her. He gets up for work, kill some bad people who did very bad things, and return home to this lonely house of his. He didn’t complain, in fact he liked that life, no expectations from anyone, no one to hurt him or leave him, no one he could lose, really. It was life.

Until that kiss. 

And he kept thinking maybe letting someone in won’t be all bad, that maybe having someone actually feels good. And it really is. 

He kept his gaze at her, tucking a loose silver strand behind her ear as she continue playing with the puppy in his arms. “I love you.”

That made her look up. They haven’t said it yet and they’ve only been together for a few months but he knows it for sure. He haven’t felt it for anyone, and no one had ever made him want to break rules before, except her. “I love you, Dany.” She blinked, surprised at his declaration. “Say something.” He said, rather sheepishly. 

Instead of taking him seriously, she teased him. “Is it the puppy? Or the cake?” 

He chuckled. “No, you. I, I know we haven’t said it yet and I don’t want to freak you out or anything but I do, Dany. I mean... You don’t have to... If you—“

“Jon?” 

Her cutting her off made him stop his babbling. “Yeah?”

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another short fic (or a oneshot?) idea and I already have a draft of it but it’s still all jumbled inside my head and in my phone’s notes, I am not sure if I will be able to untangle all the mess lol
> 
> You’ll know when I do. 😁


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, I got this done. Also, if you still haven’t noticed, I love writing Jonerys fluff. 
> 
> P.S. Special thanks to @joneryswhore on Twitter who promotes Jonerys fics, you have no idea how much it means to us all. It keeps us motivated to get more works done. Thank you. ❤️
> 
> Enjoy, everyone! 😊

  
  
Everything was perfect, well, not perfect but they are as good as they can be, for now.

He and Dany have found the perfect little house outside the city, away from watchful eyes and the constant fear of bumping into someone they know. In that case, anyhow, they have a script prepared as to why they are seen together outside of work. They would spend two or three days a week in their secret home, where they could be as normal as any other couple could be. 

He would wake up next to her, stay in bed all day if they feel like it, order take-outs, or cook breakfast together. They would cuddle on the couch as they make fun of whatever cop movie they had chosen for the night, and she would fall asleep soundly in his arms. 

Everything was perfect, well, not perfect but they are as good as they can be, for now. 

Until all hell broke loose. 

Dany was sent on an undercover mission that almost made Jon lose his mind. She was to infiltrate a corrupt organization— Lannister, co. and find all incriminating evidence about the shady CEO, Tywin Lannister and the rest of the family. 

She almost succeeded on getting Jaime Lannister, the eldest son to turn on his family until his cunning sister had Dany followed, which of course she was completely aware of which is why she had sent the package to the agency as soon as she got it. 

She was just getting out of the photo booth after calling the office to phone the intel when a paid gunman shot her. She got distracted by the children crossing the street, knowing she cannot put them in harm’s way if the man following her decides to strike. And she was damn sure he won’t mind hurting innocent civilians. 

“Damn, I can’t engage at this situation.” Any move could alert the gunman that she was aware of his presence. He might fire at anything that moves. 

Luckily, she was able to get to her car and drive away from the scene, though severely bleeding, before anyone could follow, the gunman seem to have fled too, not even making sure if he hit his target. Perhaps he meant to just scare her? Whatever his intentions were, Daenerys was scared for the first time since she joined SSA; not of what the enemies could do to her but what Jon would suffer if she dies. The thought scared her more than dying. 

Jon was emotionally out of control when he saw her bleeding, her entire car seat soaked in blood. She had driven herself to the hospital and opt to call Jon instead of informing the agency. If she is to die, his is the face she wants to see last. 

“Jon?”

“Dany...” He finally let out the breath he’s been holding. “Are you alright, love? How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been shot.” She winced after a chuckle. 

“Laughing would make it hurt more, baby.” He smiled through his tears, laughing then openly weeping in front of her. “Don’t scare me like that ever again.” She squeezed his hands, making him realize how weak she was at her state, her eyes started fluttering again. “It’s okay, love. You can rest. I’ll be right here.” He whispered as she falls into another slumber. 

“Do you promise?”

“Aye, I promise.” 

He had sent Missy a message asking for a favor, and so their friend made up a story of how Dany was taking a break from the Lannister case after sending the thumb drive that contains every evidence against the empire. It’s a good thing his girlfriend had sent it ahead since it bought him and Missy some time to make something up as everyone was encrypting the data. 

All the agency had to do after was send someone in to threaten the Lannister patriarch and soon, every family member started revealing each other’s secrets, making SSA’s job much easier and faster. Even the gunman, a paid contractor named Bronn was caught. It took every restraint he could not to kill the gunman as he was escorted out of his hiding place. 

////

She hissed, making Jon turn back to her, taking the antiseptic and bandage from her which only stirred her anger and frustration. “I can do it. I’m perfectly capable!”

He proceeded on cleaning her wound, choosing to ignore her foul mood, dabbing the liquid into a cotton then the wound before putting the new set of bandage on.

She licked her lips, pursing them slightly as she gazed down. “Sorry, it’s the meds. They’re making me snappy.”

He just smiled at her, “S’alright.” Frowning at how her wounds haven’t healed yet, “Does it still hurt?”

“A bit, yeah.” 

He moved to the seat next to her, carefully wrapping his arms around her shoulders so she could lean on him. As she was starting to drift off to sleep, he whispered to her. 

“I want out, Dany.”

She stiffened, knowing exactly what he meant and how serious he is considering it. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think he’s already mapped out a plan waiting to be put in action. It’s not that she hadn’t thought about it, but she knew it would be too much of a risk. 

“Jon, we signed a lifelong contract. You do know that?” 

Contracts with SSA varies, if you choose a certain period, you will be asked to sign another once the former contract expires, but once you decided to opt for a life-long contract, it becomes completely irreversible. Daenerys have been the 9th person to sign a lifelong contract next to Jon, being the 8th. No one would fight her over it, no family to go back to, no one who would ever miss her. The same thing goes for Jon, he didn’t think there would come a day when he will regret that choice. 

“I don’t want to hide anymore. When people devour you with their eyes or when someone at work gets too close for my liking, I want to be able to say ‘back off, she’s my girlfriend’.”That made her chuckle before she pouted her lips. “Hm, that redheaded girl from the cáfe always oggles you, I wanted to pull my blades on her, scare her off a bit.”

“Well have you seen that Daario guy from the hardware shop? Gods, I wanted to kill that guy with my bare hands.” 

They shared a laugh before turning back on the serious situation at hand. 

“Im serious, Dany. I want to hold your hand when we go out. Hell, I want to take you out on a nice dinner or breakfast for a change. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want, without worrying about the people around us.” She ran her hands through his cheeks, gently caressing them. 

“I want to stop hiding, I want the world to know you’re mine, Dany.” 

“I am yours, Jon. I always have been.”

“Aye, and I am yours but... I really want to take you out.” It came out in a chuckle but she knows he means it. They crave for the simplest things normal couples could do, including having a dinner date outside of home. She peck him on the lips before staring intently at him, a determined gaze her returned. 

“There’s only one way to break the contract, Jon.” He nodded at her expression, with her brows furled and her eyes worried. Taking her hand and placing kisses on her knuckles before settling it on his chest, he told her with fierce determination, “Let’s do it.”

It was her turn to nod, “Alright, then.” 

“How do you wanna go?”

She smirked, an expression he knew well; it means she has already formulated half if not a hundred percent of the plan. “We burn, of course.” 

///

“It’s a shame.” Agent Giantsbane said as he put another piece of turkey on his plate for lunch. “This is why you never put your best agents in one assignment, I tell you, Tollett.”

“It’s the Director’s order, said he needed the best for the job. Who would’ve thought those who remained loyal to the Lannisters and Martells would team up to try building a team to go against SSA?”

“I thought all that was involved on that fookin’ Martell mafia was caught?”

“Well, turned out that Oberyn Martell had bastards all over Mexico, heard they funded the entire operation just to get back at us.”

“Shame. I once went up against Stark at training, a wee angry but boy, was he fast; saw him snipe in a moving Ferrari and gor my respect. I would’ve axed those Lannister and Martell fooks to death if I was there.”

“Oh, off with you, arrogant giant.” A thunderous laugh followed as the people behind them in line started complaining about them taking too much time. Once seated, they picked-up where the conversation left off. 

“Have they identified the bodies yet?”

“Everything’s almost a crisp but forensics got DNA to match them.”

“And?”

“Dr. Maegyr ruled there’s no doubt about it, Agents Targaryen and Stark are dead.”

////

Ghost is sleeping soundly beside her, the dog refusing to be left anywhere else even just for a few days. They had to pull a few strings to get Ghost in the same flight as theirs and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Ghost might’ve been her gift to Jon but the little fur ball was very attached to her, especially when Jon isn’t around. It’s grown very protective of them both, and takes the other one’s place if the other wasn’t present to offer protection. 

She lifted her head which was resting on Jon’s shoulders to look up at him. While taking his hand in hers, she smiled at him. “Jon...” She looked like an excited kid, grinning at him. “I’m holding your hand, in public.” She giggled as she raised their joined hands, which made him shook his head. This is the deadly Daenerys Storborm Targaryen of SSA, the same woman who could literally kill you with her looks and lethal weapons, giggling at the mere fact that they were holding hands.

He placed his other hand at the back of her neck, kissing her softly. “And look, I’m kissing you, in an airplane, full of people.” He whispered to her, making her eyes squint more as she smile wider, if it was possible. He kissed the back of her hand, while she resume her previous position. 

“Think Dr. Maegyr will stick to her word?” He asked her, still a bit worried. 

“I do, she owe me a favor. And I doubt Missy would ever let her off the hook if she decides to snitch on us.”

“I admit, I would miss that friend of yours, given the many favors I owe her.”

“So will I. I told her I want to meet with her once her contract ends.” 

He hummed against the top of her head. “We’re really free, then?” 

Looking up at him once again, she told him, “Yes, my love. That, we are.” 

///

He was walking them towards the van they’ve rented for the night. Dany had been beyond excited to see aurora borealis since they talked about faking their own deaths. They got a few more hours before night fall and so they are strolling through the city to pass time. 

Every now and then, he would run his fingers through her dyed hair, now brunette, and she would do the same to his now short curls. Dany had been adamant on him shaving it all off. 

“Jon, do you want to have a baby?” She asked him so casually while they were grocery shopping, they just passed the baby section which he thought prompt the question. 

“Huh?”

“A baby, Jon. Do you want one?”

“Um...”  Does he? Yeah, someday. But her question caught him off guard. 

“Relax, I’m not pregnant. I’m just asking.” She teased as she continued checking off items on their grocery list. He literally had to catch up to her as he realized he was frozen in place by her question.

When they went back in the car, he decided to tell her the truth. “Dany, about the baby?”

“Oh, don’t think too much about it, Jon. I was just wondering.” She chortled. Her boyfriend have always been an over-thinker, she likes to tease him about it sometimes. 

“Well, still...” He sighed. “Of course I want a baby with you, just, maybe not this soon?”

She nodded, and he decided to continue. “I just want you all to myself for now. Maybe in a few years, we’ll have little Jon and little Dany running around, annoying us and making us lose sleep. But, I want a few more moments... with just, um, you. Is that alright?”

“Alright? Jon, it’s...” It was her turn to sigh. “I mean, yes, it probably would be exciting to have a baby but like you said, we just started getting more time with each other without anyone interfering.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I want to say. I’m not good with words, you know that.”

“And I’m also not ready to share you, yet.” She said, nuzzling her nose against his. As if on cue, Ghost barked from the back of the car. 

“And we’ve got that baby for now.” She said as Ghost ran to them to squeeze his giant body between them, demanding their attention. 

Yeah, they got their hands full for now. 

/

After Iceland, they would visit Paris where Jon is planning on proposing to her, without her knowledge, of course, then visit the beaches in Philippines, see cherry blossoms in Japan, and more other country after that. They finally have the time to go where they want and do what they want. And he couldn’t wait to show her the world. 

“Think we’d be jailed for public indecency?”

He groaned against her mouth, making her laugh. “I’ve waited years to do this anytime I want, whenever I want.” He said, pecking her lips once more until it grew desperate, with his hands clutching at the back of her neck to keep her from moving away. She broke off the kiss, giggling, “Maybe not anywhere, Jon Snow.” 

He groaned again, this time in an exaggerated matter which later turned into a chuckle. She started walking away, before turning back to him,, putting her hand out for him to take. “Come on, then. I’m starving.”

Jon took her hand, intertwining their fingers as they walk the streets of Iceland. They kiss as often as they could, now unafraid of people coming after them. Jon even almost got in a brawl with a guy who kept on insisting Dany to go home with him. That was of course until her fiery girlfriend broke the guy’s hand as he tried grabbing at her. Jon takes her to dinner every Wednesday night, and sometimes they would enjoy a breakfast out

Now they were free and he is not SSA’s top assassin anymore with the highest caliber in the country, he’s just Jon, a man in love and she isn’t SSA’s top spy with a world-record in hand combat fight, she’s just Dany, a woman in love. 

Here, in the place they flee to be free, to love each other with no fear of being caught nor killed, they are just Jon and Dany. At last, everything is not just as good as they could be for now; everything is not perfect as there is no person nor relationship that is, but them, together? It was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been fun. Thank y’all for reading. ❤️
> 
> I’ll get the update for ‘for every day’ any time soon, hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> There it goes. lol  
> I’m still finishing my other fic ‘for every day’ and I promise to update soon. But should I continue this? What do you think of it?


End file.
